greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Team 7 (Vol 2) 5
Synopsis for "Mission 2.1: The Spartan Way" Five years ago, Caitlin Fairchild was working as a research assistant at the Advanced Prosthetic Research Centre. Her friend and test subject Maxine had been in having her new arm recalibrated, and was so pleased with the results that she was hoping for some new legs soon, so she could get out of her wheelchair. Dr. Henshaw assured her that her legs would be ready soon before taking Caitlin aside to have her organize some archival material. In the meantime, he looked in on Project Spartan, meant to reactivate a cybernetic soldier who had gone disused for years. Unseen by the doctors, the soldier's eyes spark with life. Meanwhile, Caitlin's father Alex approached Slade Wilson at the gym, warning that his friend should be relaxing given all he had been through on their last mission. Tossing Slade a beer, Alex asks after Slade's wife Addy, whom Slade did not ask to stay with him. Concerned, Alex warns that if Slade keeps pushing his family away, he will be alone and friendless apart from him, that is. At Team 7 Headquarters, Dinah Drake accosted the team leader John Lynch, demanding why he had been trying to get his team killed. He directed her attention to a gruesome scene of a Pyongyang orphanage which fell victim to a three-year-old girl who changed the geometry of space-time and caused several deaths and deformities in the other children. He warned that if that girl had survived, she could have been made a weapon by her country's government. This is what Team 7 was fighting for and against - and as far as Lynch was concerned, they were not strong enough to face it yet. So, he was trying to change them to make them stronger. If he had told them the truth, his team would have been comprised of power-mad megalomaniacs, instead, they would be ready. He said she could leave if she wanted, but the world without Team 7 might not be worth living in. Back at the research center, Caitlin was interrupted from her filing by a disturbing sight: one of the test subjects for cybernetic weaponry had escaped, and gone haywire. Instinctively, she smashed it to pieces with her clipboard, but she soon heard Maxine calling for her. Following her friend's voice, she was further horrified to see that all of the cybernetic prostheses had overtaken their hosts, and were now wreaking havoc including Maxine. Now, five years later, Deathstroke infiltrates John Lynch's floating headquarters, eager for revenge. Lynch, when confronted, admits that Caitlin Fairchild is dead. Angrily, Deathstroke attempts to shoot him down, but Lynch stops the bullets in mid-air thanks to his telekinesis. Slade realizes that nearly all of the members of Team 7 now have powers of some kind, including him. Lynch had been expecting him. He had planned it, even. Long ago, they killed a man who was able to destroy entire countries. He's coming back. Appearing in "Mission 2.1: The Spartan Way" Featured Characters *John Lynch *Dinah Drake *Slade Wilson *Alex Fairchild *James Bronson (Mention Only) Supporting Characters *Caitlin Fairchild *Hank Henshaw Villains *Ladytron *Spartan Other Characters *'Maxine' Locations *'Pacific' *'Advanced Prosthetic Research Center' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Concepts *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/team-7-2012/team-7-5 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Team_7_Vol_2_5 *http://www.comicvine.com/team-7-mission-21-the-spartan-way/37-386097/ Team 7 (Vol 2) 05